Genetics
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: Edith finally meets Violet's parents. How does blond plus red equal black? Edith/Violet. Oneshot.


**Not another fandom... But really...**

**As a kid, it always bugged the hell out of me that Violet had black hair. Where did it come from? Though as a kid, I imagined a more dramatic thing like an affair. I can't do that to the awesome couple that is Bob and Helen though. So here's my back-up headcanon.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

They pulled into the driveway of a very modern looking house. Edith gulped. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was nervous. And she couldn't put off meeting Violet's parents any longer. The tomboy looked over at her girlfriend and smiled. Violet would help her through this. They exited Violet's car, and walked to the front door.

Edith stopped just in front of the red door. "Wait, should I take my hat off?"

She peeled the pink beanie away from her hair and held the cloth in a tight fist. Violet put a hand to her mouth to hide her giggle. Her blonde hair was full of static and looked untamed.

"No, keep it on."

Edith nodded and shoved the beanie back on her head. Violet moved closer to fix the hat. They smiled at one another as Violet's hand slid down to intertwine her hand in Edith's.

The lanky teen opened the door and led them inside. "This is home." Violet said, watching her girlfriend look around.

Oddly, the front door opened to the dining room. Knick-knacks and trophies were neatly displayed on the wall and the long counter top on the other side of the room. Violet squeezed her hand before releasing her hold. As much as her parents approved of her being "different" Jack-Jack was still "too young to be exposed to that." She had warned Edith already.

The blonde teen liked the style of the room. At her house, Gru and Lucy's styles mixed to create something wholly unique. His dark and dangerous décor next to her sleek and modern furniture got strange looks from whoever Edith had brought home. She wondered if Violet would think it's weird.

"And through here is the living room." Her voice brought Edith back from her thoughts. The TV was blaring the college football game. The reclining chair closest to the TV swiveled around.

Her dad, a _huge_ dude, gave a half wave at the two. "Hey."

"Hi! Uh, Mr. Parr."

He chuckled and stood up. Edith's jaw dropped at how built he was, "Just call me Bob." He walked over and, towering over her, extended his hand for a handshake.

"Okay." She was actually terrified that he would crush her hand. Luckily he barely did any damage. Still she cradled her hurt hand with her other.

"Don't forget about me!" Dash whined from his place sprawled out on the couch. Edith hadn't even noticed him. The first thing she noticed about the boy was how he looked exactly like his father, except he was short and lean.

Violet rolled her eyes, "That's Dash, my _annoying _baby brother."

Edith grinned at the furious look that passed over Dash's face. Before he could retort, Bob held up his hand.

"No arguing. The game is on." He went back to his chair, putting a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Much like the boys, the blonde was mesmerized by the game.

Violet pulled Edith out of the living room, and into the kitchen. Mrs. Parr was icing some cupcakes while listening to Violet's youngest brother rant about getting "heated" at school.

"Mom, Jack-Jack, this is Edith."

Mrs. Parr looked over at them in the doorway and smiled. "Hello honey, do you want a cupcake?"

"Yes." Edith agreed in seconds, making them laugh. She smiled at Jack-Jack, who had unruly red hair that stuck out at odd angles. She took the cupcake offered by Violet's mom, "Thanks!"

"I know you want one too, Vi."

"Maybe just one." Violet agreed, picking the one with the most icing.

Trying not to make a mess, Edith peeled back the wrapping and bit into the cupcake. She nearly snorted when she looked over and Violet had a bit of icing on her nose and in her hair. _Her hair._

"Do you dye your hair?" Edith asked around the bite of cupcake still in her mouth.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Edith's eyes narrowed. With one hand she cradled the delicious cupcake and with the other she pointed to Jack-Jack, then Mrs. Parr, and finally to the living room. The three Parr's were giving her weird looks, but the gears in her mind were turning.

"Then how?"

Violet nodded. She got asked that a lot. Linking her arm through Edith's, she led the girl back out of the kitchen. "Thanks for the food, mom!" She called back behind her.

"Food?!" Dash overheard and ran, not as fast as he could've, past them and into the kitchen.

Edith followed Violet to a closed door. The tomboy unlinked their arms and opened the door for her girlfriend.

"This is my room." The walls were painted light-blue. Her bed, which took up most of the room, had dark purple covers. Closing the door behind them, Violet then walked over to her dresser where there were framed pictures of her with family members and a couple supers.

Pointing to one of her and an older looking woman, she continued. "And this is my grandma."

Edith took a bite of cupcake as she studied the picture. The woman had laugh lines on her face and long, raven black hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. Violet's hair hid her face and Edith could tell Violet just wanted to disappear.

"When was this?" She asked after swallowing her food.

"When I was twelve." Violet then explained, "Black hair skips a generation on my mom's side. Apparently my great-great grandmother liked to keep her hair really short. They almost put her in an asylum for being too different."

Almost sensing the next question, the lanky teen continued. "It wasn't just the short hair, she liked to dress up as a man and kiss married women."

Edith laughed, loudly. Violet giggled along with her. The two calmed down after a moment, and the tomboy examined the pictures. Her head turned when Violet left her side.

The Super sat on the edge of her bed and carefully placed her half eaten cupcake behind her. "Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

"Awesome." Edith sat down beside Violet. The black hair teen picked a comedy to watch before resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Edith had managed to stuff the rest of the cupcake in her mouth as Violet asked, "So when do I get to meet your parents?"

Violet thought she was going to have to do the Heimlich on Edith to keep her from choking.

"Uhhh." She gasped for air a couple more times before replying, "Maybe never. My family is weird."

"You have no idea." Violet mumbled with a smile.

"What?"

"They wouldn't scare me away."

Edith was still hesitant but agreed, "Maybe next weekend."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think**

**And then go and read the sequel/companion piece "Family" written by Here's The Plan.**


End file.
